


I Hate Elevators

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, but doesn't act on it, mentioned rape, shitty Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Strangers Felix and Sharkface are stuck in an elevator together for 10+ hours.





	I Hate Elevators

Sharkface was told by his doctor to not even put any extraneous pressure on his leg. Use it for physical therapy and that’s it. Crutches or wheelchair for transportation. He can’t even get the leg wet yet. His boyfriend, Wash, helps him with all of that. Which he’s grateful for.

But, Shark couldn’t stay home any longer. When Wash went to the store, Shark snuck out and randomly went somewhere. He left a note at home saying he’ll be back. This is the only way to go out since Wash won’t let him break any of the rules the doctor said for him to follow. At least not until the doctor said it’s okay for him to do more with the leg.

Which is understandable. Wash worries about him since the car accident. He could’ve lost him and that scares him. He won’t admit it, but Shark knows that’s why. Shark just has to leave the house. He can’t stand to be there any longer. 

However, he’s stuck in an elevator. With this other guy. Handsome, sure, but be gives off this vibe that seems wrong. Shark can’t quite figure out why or what that could be. He has dyed orange hair spiked up. Torn jeans and one of those tank tops that show off the guy’s sides. 

Shark leans against the elevator wall as the guy constantly hits the call for help button. 

“Dude, you only need to hit it once,” Shark speaks up as he pulls out his phone. He sighs when he realizes it’s only at 46% battery because he’s a dumbass that doesn’t charge his phone often.

“I have somewhere to be,” the guy snaps back. Making Shark roll his eyes. 

Shortly after, the lights go out and an emergency light comes on. 

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” Shark smiles at him.

“This must be your doing.”

“Nah. Just my karma for going out.”

Shark puts his crutches to the side and carefully slides down to the floor using one leg and his arms. One “ow” later, he makes it to the floor.

“You might as well sit down and get comfortable.” 

“Fuck you,” the guy hisses back.

“Nah I’m taken,” Shark chuckles to himself. He opens his texting app and texts Wash. As he’s about to hit send, Wash messages him. He smiles to himself then presses send. 

“Now I can scratch trapped in an elevator off my bucket list. Though I thought it’d happen differently.”

“Will you shut the fuck up?”

“Nah because it clearly annoys you and that oddly amuses me.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“No, my name’s Sharkface.” Wash replies to his text and he texts back that he’s fine. Not telling him about the other guy.

“Nobody cares fishstick.” He crosses his arms.

“Well acting like you are is dumb. Rescue will be here eventually.”

He doesn’t even respond this time. Just curses under his breath. Shark hopes someone will get them soon because this guy seems to have anger issues.

Five minutes later, his leg begins to ache. He wishes he brought his painkillers with him because this is going to get very painful here soon.

Shark gently rubs his leg hoping that it’ll help with the pain. This is something Wash usually does for him when he forgets to take something. But that’s while in bed with a handsome boyfriend. He’s trying to imagine that.

He’s not putting enough pressure on it though. He can’t from this angle, so he closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. Trying to not let out any groans of pain because it does hurt so much. 

\-----

An hour goes by and Shark can’t sit still. He groans. He’s in even worse pain now.

The guy sat down diagonal from him looks up and asks, “You okay fishstick?”

“Nope,” Shark winces. “Car accident. Technically I wasn’t supposed to leave the house because it’s still pretty damaged.”

“You fucked up,” he scoffs.

“You’d be alone right now if I didn’t leave the house.”

“Like I care?”

“You seem like the type to need someone around you at all times.”

“Let’s go back to silence.” 

“What’s your name though? I told you mine.”

“You told me your name is fishstick. That’s not a name.”

“It is my name.” Shark repositions himself again with a groan.

“Name’s Felix. Now shut up.”

Shark mocks him and pulls out his phone. 22%. He really needs a new phone with how quickly his battery is going down. Setting it aside, he tries to rub his leg some now. Now it’s only helping slightly.

He gives up. “Felix can you help me?”

“No.”

“Please?” 

“Absolutely not,” Felix closes his eyes and leans his head back.

“Ass,” Shark mutters. Which isn’t wrong. He’s an asshole.

\-----

Another hour passes by and Shark sings to himself. Anything to keep his mind off of the pain. It’s helping, which surprises him, so he keeps doing it. 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Felix is annoyed by him.

“It helps with the pain, so no. Unless you want to help massage my leg?”

“Fuck no. Just shut up.”

“Make me,” Shark challenges him.

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes.”

“Do not challenge me. Your significant other wouldn’t like the outcome.”

“How so Felix? Gonna make me suck your dick to shut me up? My boyfriend would understand it’s rape.” Shark smiles. He knows he’s right and has the upper hand on this.

“I have my ways.”

“Oh no. I’m shaking in my skin,” he rolls his eyes.

Felix quickly moves and pushes Shark back against the wall. Staring him straight in the eyes.

“Don’t test me,” Felix whispers.

Shark just smiles up at him. He’d never back down from this asshole. Not even with his crippled leg. He’s not afraid of him. Amused, but never afraid.

Felix slowly backs up and purposely hits Shark’s bad leg, making him groan, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Felix. 

When Felix finally sits back and closes his eyes is when Shark finally looks away. His phone is already dead and his leg is getting worse. He’s hoping they get rescued like now so he can go home and take a painkiller. But that’s asking for too much. He’s regretting going out now. He should’ve listened.

\-----

Shark has moved to lay on the floor completely. Well, more like diagonal on the floor so he could spread his legs out too. It’s more comfortable than sitting. Only bad thing is Felix keeps moving to put his feet in Shark’s face. One of them is going to end up killing the other is what Shark’s figuring out. 

“Will you stop?” Shark pushes Felix’s feet away from him.

“Stop what?” He moves his feet back with a smirk.

“You’re such a prick. Your mother should’ve aborted you,” Shark responds in his native tongue: Mandarin.

Felix responds in Mandarin as well, “Excuse you?”

Shark is shocked. He’s never met anyone besides Wash that can understand him.

Felix goes back to English, “Thought you were slick?” 

“Kinda, yeah.”

Felix moves slightly to kick Shark’s leg. Making him yelp in pain and curse under his breath.

“You fucker.” There are tears in Shark’s eyes from the pain.

Felix gets on top of him. Straddling him at his hips. He leans down to get into Shark’s face.

“Call me shit again and see what happens,” he threatens.

“What are you going to do fucktard?”

Felix pulls out a butterfly knife and presses it against Shark’s neck. “I will not hesitate.”

“Kill me. Then go to jail when you get rescued. Go on. Be that stupid.”

For a moment he doesn’t move. But then he eventually backs down.

“That’s what I thought.”

Felix sits down, playing with the butterfly knife as a reminder to Shark that he’s armed.Shark doesn’t press his luck for now. But he feels his theory is correct. One of them might end up dying. For now, he just turns his head away from Felix’s feet.

\-----

It’s starting to feel hopeless when they reach the eight hour mark. Shark can’t believe the amount of pain he’s in. He keeps asking Felix questions to take his mind off of it. But Felix isn’t really answering him. Just staying quietly.

“Okay. Answer this Felix. What are you late for? You said you had somewhere to be.”

“Home.”

“He speaks! What’s at home that’s so important?”

“Being away from you and people. You’re fucking annoying.”

“Aww, so wonderful of you to say Mr. Grumpy!” Shark is trying to be as sarcastic as he can be. It’ll be fun to see Felix get angry at him.

“I’d love to kill you,” Felix hisses out.

“Aww you wuv me!” 

“Be glad I don’t make you my sex slave,” Felix quietly says to himself. Shark only made out “sex slave”. 

“Kinky.” Shark thinks for a moment. “Do you even currently have one? You seem like no one would listen to you.”

“Keep asking questions and I’ll show you.”

“That scares me so much! Don’t do that please!!” He fakes being scared. It’s clearly pissing off Felix. It’s just funny to him.

“I swear to god-”

“Okay. Then what meal is your favorite? I love having hot pot with my boyfriend.”

Felix doesn’t answer him.

“Ugh, you suck ass. What about your job?”

No reply.

“I take care of sharks and sometimes other fish.” Shark is extremely proud of his job. He worked hard to get his shark degree. “You seem like you’d have a desk job.”

“I hope you go into shock from the pain.”

“I won’t, but thanks!” 

Felix moves and puts his hand over Shark’s mouth to stop him from talking. He doesn’t even move back when Shark begins to lick his hand. So Shark begins to mumble, asking questions. Mumbling is better than speaking to Felix.

\-----

“We’re going to die here,” Shark whines. “I’m so hungry.”

“Don’t make me put my hand over your mouth again,” Felix growls. He’s hungry too, but he’s not going to let Shark know he’s right.

“I don’t care! How long does it take to come get up out of an elevator when you pressed the help button a million times. Like they know, but it’s been for fucking ever!” 

“Apparently it takes a while.” 

“How are you so calm now? Calmer than before.” Shark forces himself to sit up. He can’t really feel his leg anymore. It just feels numb now.

“I’m not.”

“Let it all out buddy. Best to not hold it in.”

“Never.”

“It’s not healthy to do that. Do you tell anyone anything?”

Felix doesn’t respond. No reason to. He doesn’t have anything to say.

“Ugh man. I thought we were bonding here,” Shark frowns.

“We will never bond.”

“So sad,” he makes his frown more prominent. 

“ Fuck off.”

“You hurt my feelings.”

“Good.”

Shark crosses his arms with a little “hmph” like a teenage girl would when they’re not getting their way. He knows Felix would do whatever is on his mind to shut him up. He knows this for sure. But he can’t. What if they get rescued right that second and see him doing something?

Right as he thinks that, the elevator doors open up. He feels slightly psychic. Felix quickly gets up and moves past everyone until someone stops him and pulls him to the side. The rescuers help lift Shark up.

“Hey, quick question. Any of you have some painkillers for my leg?”


End file.
